Mae'n flin gyda fi
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Jack returns to Torchwood after the year that never was to set a few things straight and rebuild bridges with is team but Ianto is about to get more then he bargained for. Jack & Ianto Slash Mpreg
1. Hope for the future?

**Author:** Sparta666

**Title:** _Mae'n flin gyda fi_

**Pairings:** Jack & Ianto

**Rating:** R

**Crossovers:** Torchwood/Buffy/Dr Who

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Het

**Challenges: **

**Series:** ???????????

**Chapters:** 1/?

**Completed:** No

**Timeline: **

**Summery:** Jack returns to Torchwood after the year that never was to set a few things straight and rebuild bridges with is team but Ianto is about to get more then he bargained for.

**Chapter Summery:** Jack's back and Ianto get the surprise of his life.

**Authors Note:**

Right this is just a small apologise first, I am English not welsh. I've had a few welsh friends over the years and know a few words but not much, all the welsh I use in this has been picked up from other fanfics that use welsh. I'm sorry if it's wrong and if anyone knows a good Welsh translation site I'd be happy to know about it.

*Sparta*

**Welsh translations**

_**Mae'n flin gyda fi**_** -** I'm sorry

**Mae'n flin gyda fi**

Hope for the future?

'_There you go, I can taste it. Oestrogen, definitely oestrogen. You take the pill, flush it away, it enters the water cycle, feminises the fish. Goes all the way up into the sky then falls all the way back down on to me. Contraceptives in the rain! Love this planet! Still, at least I won't get pregnant, never doing that again.' _

_Captain Jack Harkness (Torchwood pilot)_

It was a quiet morning in the Torchwood Hub. The last few days had been uneventful, leaving the team plenty of time for their ongoing research. Jack had been gone for over a month now and the team had no idea where he'd gone, Ianto did on the other hand the appearance of the TARDIS spelled bad new for Ianto.

He'd heard Jack mention the Doctor and Rose Tyler many times; it didn't take a genius to know how Jack felt about them. After Jack had locked himself away for a week straight after hearing of Rose's death, it had cut Ianto deeply but like always he hid his feelings and got on with it.

They were just finishing off for the night when they got a call out, even Ianto had to laugh when Gwen reported in that their suspect was a 6ft Blowfish in a stolen sports car. Loading up they took off into the night arguing the whole way until they had to ask some old woman for direction, they laughed as she yelled something along the way of 'bloody Torchwood' as they passed.

Ianto groaned inwards as he watched Owen yet again attempt to pull that stunt he'd see in a movie, he was surprised it worked this time as the sports car screeched to a halt. They raced after it as it ducked into a house; their blood ran cold as shots wrung throughout the house. Keeping his cool Ianto followed the others and then muttering 'shit' he took up position gun trained on the fish.

Ianto's heart pounded as the ugly creature taunted him, Ianto leapt with fright as the fish's brains exploded over the curtains. Looking behind him Ianto saw the smug face of Jack as he lowered his gun.

"Hey kids, did ya miss me?" said Jack as he looked at Ianto

Growling to himself Ianto automatically lobed his gun and Jack's head, hitting Jack in the shoulder the gun went off and the bullet hit the wall. Ianto blushed as Gwen yelled at him for that stunt while Ianto looked sorry, he couldn't look Jack in the eyes as they cleaned up. He stayed with the ambulance as it took the injured man to the hospital, once the doctors had dealt with him Ianto took his statement and ret-coned him.

Ianto rocked back on his heals as waited for the SUV to pick him up, his heart pounded when the SUV turned up and Jack was driving it. Ianto wouldn't look Jack in the face as he got into it; the trip back to the Hub was tense and silent. Everyone was working with minimal banter echoing back and forth when Jack spoke up.

"Got pretty organized with out me?" said Jack as slight hint of jealousy in his voice

"Yeah well we had too" said Gwen as Ianto moved forward he knew this was about to explode.

"Hey did you decorate in here?"

"You left us Jack" yelled Gwen as she pushed Jack backwards into a medical supply cabinet.

Ianto cringed he hated when anyone got physical with Jack, just because he was mad at him didn't mean he didn't love him still. He also knew why Gwen was so mad, Jack's comment about redecorating was meant as a joke but Ianto had cleaned the place top to bottom. He'd even bleached the tiles which haven't been cleaned since Queen Victoria had visited, rather then deal with Jack's disappearance. Jack's face dropped as he realised that he couldn't joke his way out of this.

"I know I'm sorry"

"We knew nothing Jack" wined Gwen

"Where were you?" Tosh asked quietly

"I found my doctor" Jack with a smile, Ianto felt like his heart had been ripped out as he started to tear up.

"Did he fix you?" Owen asked knowing that this was tearing Ianto up inside.

"What's to fix? You don't mess with this level of perfection" laughed Jack as both Owen and Ianto caught the way Gwen looked at Jack. It was Ianto's time to ask the question he didn't want answering.

"Are you going back to him?" Ianto asked feeling like he was about to break. Jack looked him square in the face and Ianto noticed something he'd never seen before, he saw fear, pain and loneliness as Jack answered.

"I came back for you" he smiled at Ianto before remembering the other where there still.

"All of you" he added quickly but not too quickly for Ianto to get the true meaning of his words.

Everyone sighed a sigh of relief but just like Jack when they looked up he'd disappeared. Looking around for their mysterious boss the team quickly realised he was nowhere to be seen. Ianto panic but to their relief Jack was stood at his office door.

"Ianto can I talk to you please?" said Jack as Ianto pulled himself together.

"Yes Sir" said Ianto in his normal manner as he followed Jack.

Ianto wasn't surprised to see the glow from Jack room, climbing down the ladder Ianto found Jack hanging his clothing. His jacket was wrapped in a bundle on his bed, and then Ianto saw Jack's back and hissed. Jack's back was covered in bruised and scars, Ianto knew whatever reason Jack had for leaving must have been important because it would take serious torture for Jack not to have healed.

"It's not pretty is it? I've got quite the tale to tell Yan, not to the other not yet but you. I should have told you a few things years ago" said Jack as he gathered up his coast in his arms.

"knowing you Yan you've already started to put the pieces into place about who I am, or at least who you think I am after all no America by the name of Jack Harkness has been born in the last 50 years right?" asked Jack his back still turned to Ianto and his jacket in his arms.

"Yes sir"

"I'm over 150 years old Ianto but the fun thing is I haven't even been born yet. I was born in the 51st century on a human colony planet because Earth was dieing, the Boeshane Peninsula was where I grew up tiny little place. I live with my mother Lilly, my father Franklin, my twin sister Amaterasu and my baby brother Grey. My real name by the way is Dakara it means 'Mysterious one' fitting hey?

By the time I was born there had been much advancement in technology and evolution, because of the ever growing problem my time was facing. The fact that men out numbered women at least 50 to 1, actions had been taken, the men of my time by law had to have their DNA altered at birth so that they'd basically developed the ability to bare child.

If a man didn't want to bare child he was give a strong contraception that is injected directly into the body" said Jack as he held up his wrist revealing his wrist band.

"I've been on it since I tuned 16, give or take a few hundred years I was 29 when I died and was brought back for the first time. It altered my body chemistry so the contraceptive doesn't always work now" said Jack as he turned around to face Ianto.


	2. Thing just got a whole lot worse

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Mae'n flin gyda fi

**Pairings:** Jack & Ianto

**Rating:** R

**Crossovers:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Het

**Challenges: **

**Series:** ???????????

**Chapters:** 2/?

**Completed:** No

**Timeline: **

**Summery:** Jack returns to Torchwood after the year that never was to set a few things straight and rebuild bridges with is team but Ianto is about to get more then he bargained for.

**Chapter Summery:** Jack drops the bombshell

**Authors Note:**

Thing just got a whole lot worse

"What are you trying to tell me sir?"

"Every time I die for a week after the contraceptive is useless, until my body goes back into whack. Since we'd only had sex less then twenty four hours earlier, when I came back one thing lead to another and…"

Jack looked at Ianto as he came towards Jack and looked inside his jacket.

Inside was a small boy only few months' old sound asleep, his face was bruised and his lip and eye were spit.

"How..?"

"How do I have a son when I've only been got over a month? In actual fact I've been gone over a year Yan, Harold Saxon turned out to be a Timelord psychopath called the Master. He sent you lot away on a Yeti chase so I wouldn't have a backup, then he burned the world.

Using our own future selves encased in metal shells he destroyed 1/10 of the population of the planet while I had to look on. Then everyday for a year he tortured and raped me until I gave birth, but I knew my child was yours. I knew I was pregnant when I woke up in the morgue, the doctor was out of the fight and now the Master knew I had someone I cared for.

He used our son to hurt me, and then one by one he made me watch as he killed you all. You where the last to die, I always knew you could disappear if you needed to.

But the Master was smart and he figured out that you where my son father, Oh god Ianto it was horrible what he made me watch him do to you" sobbed jack as he broke down in Ianto's arms.

Ianto was silent the whole time and this made Jack nervous.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Jack asked as Ianto got up and waked over to the ladder.

"You've a bloody nerve Jack Harkness! I could accept that there was a lot you couldn't tell me, but this is the worst Jack, the whole time we've been together and you never said anything. This is a lot to take in."

"I'm sorry Ianto, it won't happen again. I don't want to keep secret from you or the team, but I've seen too much face thing that I don't even want to admit and I've lost so much" Jack went quite.

Ianto had raised some good points but now Jack was worried that this had signalled the end to his relationship with Ianto. However, before anything could be said Tosh yelled down the hole about rift activity.

"No rest for the wicked" laughed Jack nervously

"Then you'll be right at home then Sir" said Ianto dryly as they took off for the Hub.


	3. Unfinished business

**Author:** Sparta

**Title:** Mae'n flin gyda fi

**Pairings:** Jack & Ianto

**Rating:** R

**Crossovers:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings:** Slash, Het

**Challenges: **

**Series:** ???????????

**Chapters:** 3/?

**Completed:** No

**Timeline: **

**Summery:** Jack returns to Torchwood after the year that never was to set a few things straight and rebuild bridges with is team but Ianto is about to get more then he bargained for.

**Chapter Summery:** Jack heads to Ianto's to talk

**Authors Note:**

Unfinished business

As the others headed home for the night Jack returned to his office, Jack sighed now Jack felt guilty the last goodbye he'd given him had hurt the one person he loved.

Suddenly the Hub felt very claustrophobic and he needs to get out. Jack gathered up his sleeping son and headed out into the night air, as he'd done many a night as he found his way to Ianto's apartment. He liked to watch Ianto, His actions with the Doctor had put his future with the young Welshman in great danger and Jack didn't want that.

Despite his many lives lived, he'd never truly fall in love until he met Ianto. Stood outside Jack contemplated not knocking and just heading back to the Hub, but Ianto had been watching from his window and took pity on him.

Despite being, upset with Jack Ianto opened the door; he was surprised at the look of shock on Jack's face when he did.

"Come in Jack before I have to explain to the other that you and our son died of Hyperthermia on my doorstep." Said Ianto as Jack nodded and followed him inside.

Jack stood in the kitchen of Ianto's open plan living room and watched as he made coffee, Ianto put them down on his coffee table and motioned for Jack to sit. They both sat down in silence Ianto waited patently for Jack to speak, if there was one thing Ianto had learnt from Jack was to be patient.

Jack hid many secrets from them, many to protect them others that Ianto figured they shouldn't know. All added to the sense of mystery that was the man sat in front of him, but now Ianto wanted answers and he had a feeling he was going to get them whether he wanted them or not. Jack picked up his coffee, took a sip then played with it. He never looked up one as he began to speak.

"I've always had my secrets and that's for a reason Yan, too many people could be hurt because of what I've see or done. The 21st century is when it all changes right? All this is history to me it's also the human races most vulnerable time.

I was 13 when my father was murdered and my brother Grey kidnapped, you see our people were slaves to an unseen race. However, my people refused to stay slaves and fought back, a war erupted and in the wake of the war, an operation was set up similar to Torchwood. It was called the Time Agency, I was 17 and I was the first recruited to the Agency by my sister. I recruited my two best friends Ben Tionne and Dillon Sledge, we fought the tale end of the war Dillon was captured and I was made to watch him die.

It hurt but we carried on Dillon and I continued with the Agency, we travelled though time and space preparing the human race for the war. We coned our way though history but then I never though I'd be betrayed by someone I trusted, on my last mission Dillon travelled back to 1941 with me. The mission was simple go back, stay out of sight, pick up and deliver a stole Chula warship back the Agency without being caught.

It all was going fine until Dillon stabbed me in the back literally and damaged my Vortex manipulator; he left me for dead in the ship alone and without a way to get home. I could only travel between 1941 and Pompeii just before she blew. I figured since world war two was a popular site for Time Agents to visit I'd sit tight and wait, that where I borrowed my name from the lists of recently dead. Changed the paper and became him.

When I was finally rescued, I returned home to find the Time Agency had been tried as traitors to its masters, we'd lost the war. Those of us that had been captured had our minds wiped, those who resisted died.

It's taken me 150 years to piece back what was taken from me, but I'm still missing two years of my life. Those two years of my life would tell me where Dillon took my daughter when he left me for dead.

"Let me guess Dillon is John Hart now?" asked Ianto as Jack nodded.

Seeing him again made me realise that I've put you though shit and you've taken it all, I'm sorry Ianto I love you and I don't want to lose you please" pleaded Jack as tears rolled down his face.

Ianto sighed to himself Jack had some never but he wasn't a cruel man, Ianto could understand what it had taken to tell him what Jack had. To see Jack in tear before him the man that could stare down Death himself and laugh, hurt and in pain, unnerved Ianto more then he cared to admit.

Getting up Ianto sat next to Jack and pulled him into his arm before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Jack Harkness you are an arrogant son of a bitch but your also the one man I'd go though hell to fight for, not to mention it also seems you are the mother of my son" sighed Ianto as he smiled at the sleeping bundle next to Jack.

"Come on Jack you need some sleep, I need some comfort and he needs a bed for the night," said Ianto as Jack sleepily nodded as he picked up his son.

"By the way Jack what is his name?" asked Ianto as Jack smiled at him.

"Luke" said Jack as Ianto nodded and watched as Jack and Luke settled for the night.


End file.
